Learning to live
by My Lady Vader
Summary: Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. This is not a sequel to 'No witnesses.'. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to '_No witnesses.', _more like a prequel.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her. **

**

* * *

  
**

Ahsoka Tano sat in a dusty cantina. Several aliens jostled each other, and occasionally fights and swearing broke out. She didn't notice as she took _another _sip of her fourth glass of-what ever it was she was drinking. She hadn't the faintest idea of what it was. She didn't care any way. She hadn't cared about anything since that fateful day when she saw the Temple in smoke.

***

She had entered the temple. Dead Jedi were littered all around the Temple's floors. Her lightsaber was instantly in her hands as she made her way to the council room. She felt driven there. She used the force to try to open the door but it was stuck. Someone was talking inside. She pressed her ear to the door to listen. It was young Liam. He sounded frightened as he asked,

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them! What are we going to do?" Relief flooded when she knew her master was alright. But, that relief was soon replaced by dread as she heard a lightsaber go off.

"No!" Ahsoka yelled and plunged her own green bladed lightsaber into the door. It opened and she was met head on with her old master's blue lightsaber.

"Snips…" He said, almost surprised. He lost some of the wildness in his eyes.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded, circling around to the younglings. Anakin shook his head and said,

"I can't loose her." Ahsoka squinted her eyes, then realization dawned on her. Padmé Amidala, the senator from Naboo. He loved her. What ever he was doing, he was doing for _her. _Ahsoka shook her head, then froze as a voice entered the room.

_"Do not hesitate, show no mercy." _That haunted look re-entered Anakin's eyes, and he lifted his lightsaber towards one of the younglings.

"No!" Ahsoka yelled, and her eyes shut to keep the vision of the dying child from entering her eyes. But the killing blow never came. Her eyes opened to find Shaak Ti's lightsaber against Anakin's.

"Tano! Go!" She yelled. Ahsoka nodded and said,

"Younglings. Come, follow me." She left the room, and killed all the clones that stood in her way. She desperately hoped none had been her good friend, Rex.

Soon, they were free. Ahsoka ran from the temple, the younglings following behind her.

"Shh, now, we must be quiet. Help will soon arrive." She promised. They nodded and huddled into small groups. The youngest one, a little human girl named Damari, climbed onto Ahsoka's lap.

"Tell me a story." She whispered. Ahsoka smiled and said the first story that she thought of.

"Well, there once was this little girl that wanted, her whole life, to be a painter. She loved to paint, but her family was poor." She continued to weave a tale of the young girl and how she made her way in the galaxy. The younglings slipped off to sleep, one by one, and soon Ahsoka did too, unaware of the danger that lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Learning to live anew.

Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to '_No witnesses.', _more like a prequel.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her. **

**I just realized that in 'Revenge of the Sith', Obi Wan says to Yoda, 'Not even the younglings survived.' Soo…this story is not 'correct' in that, but it is a fanfic. **

Ahsoka sighed as her eyes opened. She, at first, thought that she was in the Temple waking on her sleep couch. But as she began to be conscience of her surroundings, she knew that she was no where near her sleep couch. Suddenly, memories of the night before flooded her. Anakin trying to kill the younglings, Shaak Ti saving little Liam. What had happened to Shaak Ti? Ahsoka half stood. The younglings were all sleeping. Ahsoka was hesitant to leave them. She wanted to see what had happened the night before, but what if the younglings woke while she was gone? She bit her lip and decided to stay with the younglings. Not long after she decided that, she heard someone speaking Togruti.

"It must be Master Ti!" She hissed. Ahsoka whistled, mimicking the sound of a very common bird from Shili. Then, Shaak Ti jumped down from a tall building and made her way to Ahsoka.

"Come, help me get the younglings away. Master Yoda and Master Kenobi-" Ahsoka interrupted her and said,

"Master Kenobi is alive?" She asked. Shaak Ti nodded, then continued.

"They are keeping the clones busy. Hurry." Shaak Ti woke the children and they made their way to where a large transport was.

"Come." Shaak Ti said, moving to the transport. Ahsoka was in the back, carrying little Damari. They went to the ship which was being guarded by a clone. Shaak Ti took all of the younglings training lightsabers and hid them in her cloak. Ahsoka, who hadn't a clock on, slipped it inside her boot. Shaak Ti walked boldly up to the clone and said,

"We need a transport." The clone tensed up a bit, and said,

"I know you, you're a Jedi-" Shaak Ti just lifted her hand and waved it in front of the clones face.

"You do not know us. We are not Jedi. You will give us a transport." The clone looked utterly confused.

"I don't know you. You're not a Jedi. I will give you a transport." He walked to the largest transport and said,

"Here." Shaak Ti nodded and entered the ship. The younglings followed her up, then Ahsoka came last. Shaak Ti got to the pilots seat and said,

"We have to leave immediately, then get a new transport as soon as we can." Ahsoka frowned.

"Why?" Shaak Ti got the engines ready and said,

"So they can't track us." She glanced out the main window and sighed.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I would flee Coruscant. Ahsoka patted her back and turned back to the younglings.

"Alright, everyone sit down and strap in." The younglings did so, then the ship blasted into hyperspace.

Ahsoka woke up. She didn't remember when she had fallen asleep.

"Shaa-Master Ti?" She asked. Shaak Ti turned and faced her.

"Yes?"

"Where are we?" She asked. Shaak Ti turned to the navi-computer.

"Just about to land on Fruider." Ahsoka frowned.

"Where there?" She asked bluntly. Shaak Ti raised an eyebrow and said,

"I visited here once. They have some very nice places for the younglings to live." Ahsoka nodded. She turned back to the younglings and watched them sleep peacefully. Suddenly, the ship rocked.

"Blast it!" Shaak Ti grumbled. "They've found us! We have to land immediately." Ahsoka ran to where the guns were. But they were locked in place.

"Blast! Where is Artoo when you need him?" She grumbled. "Master Ti! The guns are locked!!" Shaak Ti swore and put full power on the thrusters.

"Almost….there…" She said. The clone troopers were just about to shoot into the fuel cells when the ship disappeared. Ahsoka slowly turned to Shaak Ti and said,

"What just happened?" Shaak Ti's hands were outstretched.

"Land." She muttered. Ahsoka ran to the pilot's seat and landed the ship.

As soon as the ship was landed, Shaak Ti lowered her arms and sighed.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked. Shaak Ti shook her head.

"Come." She said, helping the younglings up. Ahsoka held Damari in her arms and Liam held onto her hand. As they stepped out onto the planet, Ahsoka wonder what would be in store for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Learning to live anew.

Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to '_No witnesses.', _more like a prequel.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her. **

Ahsoka Tano walked into the city. The younglings oohed and aahed, but Ahsoka tried to keep up with the fast paced Shaak Ti.

"Come along, children..." She hissed. The younglings grumbled and picked up the pace, but just a little bit.

"We are almost there." Shaak Ti said, and Ahsoka silently sighed in relife. She wasn't the maternal type, and the younglings were getting out of hand.

"Where are we going, Master Ti?" One boy asked. Shaak Ti turned and said,

"You'll be getting a new place to live. They will have rules, just like the Temple. You have to obey, and what ever you do, do not use the force." Shaak Ti kneeled down on on knee and added, "That is most important." The younglings nodded, though Ahsoka thought they probably didn't understand. Ahsoka patted Damari's head and continued to follow Shaak Ti.

They entered a large city. Tall trees surronded the outside walls and a rock path entered the middle of it. They walked in, with many people turning their heads and watching them. The two Togruitan females followed by nine children was obviously something they _didn't _see everyday. Ahsoka followed Shaak Ti as she took a left and walked up to an old building.

''Ahsoka, I will be staying here for a while, to watch the younglings. I can make it seem that the force does not occupy in me. But you, you have to wander all around, so Vader can not sense your presence. Ahsoka, before I left the temple, I made it look like you had been killed. I could not save all of the younglings, I had to..." She shut her eyes. Ahsoka patted her shoulder and said,

"I understand master." She turned away from the Jedi Master and walked away, not sure where she would go.

* * *

**This is really short. hehe. Sorry. Okay, next one will be longer, I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

Learning to live anew.

Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to '_No witnesses.', _more like a prequel.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her. **

**Okay, Shaak Ti is only mentioned here, but I think I'll add her in later chapters. You'll meet someone today we've not heard of in a few years...in the Star Wars time line.  
To Evil Tree: Yes, the younglings didn't seem to aware of their surroundings. Perhaps Master Yoda hadn't reached that point in their training...:) To ijei: I don't know what Vader has in store for his former apprentice...he hasn't told me quite yet, but I'm sure he'll try to kill her. Shaak Ti will come in the story again in later chapters. (This story will go up to three years after Ep. III) **

* * *

Ahsoka decided that the first thing she needed to do was get out of her Jedi outfit. Sure, it wasn't the normal Jedi outfit, but if Ani-she shuddered. If what ever Anakin was now saw her, he would recognize her. She walked into the first shop she saw. It....wasn't what she needed so she left. After searching for a few hours, she finally found one. There were a few outfits of the locals, but that was better then nothing! She grabbed a red skirt and shirt and went to pay for it.  
"No republic credits!! They are no use any more!!"  
"But you live in the republic!" Ahsoka hissed. The man stared at her like she was crazy.  
"There is no more republic young one. Where have you been the last few days? Sleeping? I need Imperial credits..." Ahsoka didn't catch the rest of what he was saying.  
"Empire?" She asked quietly.  
"Yeah...sorry." He said and turned back to his desk. Ahsoka left with out the dress and wandered with out a clue as to what she would do. Empire? She sat down across from a painter's store and placed her head in her hands.  
After a few minutes, she looked up. A picture from across the way caught her eye. It was of a young girl, and that girl looked a lot like....PADME! Ahsoka jumped up and ran into the shop. She found her way to the painting and picked it up and stared at it.  
"Its not for sale." She heard. She lifted her head and saw a human walking up to her. "That painting is not for sale." He repeated.  
"Who is this?" Ahsoka demanded. The man smiled down at the painting, his dark curly hair falling into his eyes.  
"A friend, from long ago." He smiled. He took the painting from Ahsoka and placed it back onto the wall. "Such a long time ago." He whispered. Ahsoka turned back to the painting. It WAS Padme! She turned back to the painter and said,  
"Padme Amidala?" The painter turned to her and stared.  
"No, Padme Naberrie. That is who I painted at least. She became Amidala later in life..." He seemed to realize that Ahsoka had recognized her. "How do you know?" He asked, suddenly curious.  
"I-ah...knew her." Ahsoka said slowly. The painter smiled and took out his hand.  
"Palo." He said, extending his hand. Ahsoka took the hand and shook.  
"Ah-" She started. She couldn't give her real name! "Um-Damari? Damari." She said, uncertain at first, then repeated, more confidantly. Palo smiled.  
"Nice to meet you Damari." She smiled, pleased he hadn't said, 'Ah-Um Damari.' "Do you like painting?" He asked. Ahsoka shook her head.  
"No, I'm more for action-" She said, then stopped her self. Palo winked at her and said,  
"Sometimes, me too." Ahsoka smiled, then said,  
"Well, I had better go." Palo extended his hand again and they shook.  
"If you see Padme again, please tell her I say hello!" Ahsoka smiled and said she would, but wasn't sure if she would ever get the chance. She left the shop and looked around again. What was she going to do with her life now that she could no longer be a Jedi? Suddenly, a thought dawned on her. She would have to re-learn to live.

Ahsoka crouched at the bottom of a barrel, waiting. She needed just the right moment to enter the ship. She never, ever thought that she would smuggle herself onto a ship! Of course, being Sky Guy's padawan, she may have needed to do it occasionally, if things hadn't happened the way they had. As Ahsoka waited for the ship captain to leave, she wondered silently if Shaak Ti had killed Anakin. Secretly, she hoped she hadn't. Anakin would always...somehow be Anakin, no matter what.  
Finally the captain walked away, and Ahsoka sprinted to the ship. She jumped in and found a small cranny to hide in. She had no idea where she would go, or where the ship was going, but she needed to leave. She used the Jedi technique of calming down, and closed her eyes. Images flashed through her mind. Anakin's lightsaber falling down on a youngling...Ahsoka opened her eyes again to keep the images from haunting her.  
Her head jerked up when she heard voices. She didn't understand what they were saying, they weren't talking in basic. She felt the engines warm up as they prepared the ship to take off. Here we go. Ahsoka thought as the ship lifted and flew out. She desperately hoped they weren't going to Coruscant. All she could do was wait for the ship to land.


	5. Chapter 5

Learning to live anew.

Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to '_No witnesses.'_)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her. **

**Well, yet another chapter about poor Ahsoka. What will she get into next? **

**To darth frankie: I think I can extend it 'til then. She would be Thirty-Sixish then. I think it will work. Thank you to my two main reviewers, Evil Tree and ijedi. You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me!! Keep it up!!  
**

* * *

Ahsoka woke. She didn't even remember sleeping. The ship she was on was landing. She got ready to leave. Voices outside her hiding place stilled her. Soon, they were gone and Ahsoka moved. Oh! It felt so good to move her legs!! On all the trips she had done with Anakin, she was able to move around, but this was worse then torture.  
She slipped out of the ship and walked calmly away, so not to draw attention to her self. There were plenty of ships in the hanger, but that fact didn't help her figure out where she was.  
"Blast." She muttered. She walked out of the hanger and into a busy street. There were many types of people, including aliens, but thankfully she knew it wasn't Coruscant. She hoped that she could get some new clothes on. She walked into a shop and looked around. There were clothes from every system in the galaxy. She chose some from Shili, her home planet.

'Now how can I pay for them?' She wondered. She walked up to the man at the front desk and said, "How much do these cost?" the man looked them over and said,

"About forty Dura." Ahsoka inwardly groaned, then tried using the force.

"But I get them free." She said, waving her hand. She knew it was dangerous, but she had to try.

The man looked at her oddly, then repeated, "But you get them free." He took the tags off and handed them to her. Ahsoka smiled and walked out to find a place to change.

When she was done, she looked like any normal Togrutian girl. Of course, she would need to do something with her face so Anakin couldn't recognize her that way...She sighed again.

After an hour off wandering around doing nothing, she found what she was looking for. It was a Shili market. She entered and saw plently of ofther Togrutian women working.

"Hello?" She asked. An older lady looked up.

"What do you want kid?" Ahsoka smiled and said,

"A job." The Togrutian lady scowled at Ahsoka.

"How old are you girl?" She demanded.

"Sixteen and a half." Ahsoka answered.

"Where are you from?"

"Shili." She answered. The woman scowled again.

"I'll have no sarcasm here." She barked. Ahsoka put on her best innocent look and said,

"But I am." The woman wiped her hands on her apron and walked over.

"Hmm." She said, looking Ahsoka over. "Okay. Get an apron on and sweep those floors." Ahsoka smiled and went to go obey.

'Finally I have someplace to work!" She said.

* * *

**Another short chapter, but tomorrow's will be longer. I promise!! **


	6. Chapter 6

Learning to live anew.

Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to 'No witnesses.')

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her.**

I'm so sorry!! This chapter is late, but hopefully for now on they will come on time!! Evil Tree: I'm not sure about that...I'll look it up. Probably.  


* * *

  
Ahsoka had been working for the Togruti woman for four hours. She hadn't any other chance to talk with her, so she didn't know what system she was on. After running into the younger Togruta, she finally blurted,

"Where are we?" The woman laughed.

"Ryloth." Ahsoka stopped sweeping and looked at the woman fully.

"Really?" The woman laughed.

"Yeah. Smugglers haven this place is. Has been for years. You can come here a native Noobian and leave a Twi'lek...I don't know how, thats just what they say, any way." The woman laughed as if sharing a private joke with her self. Ahsoka shrugged and continued on with her work.

An hour later, she was able to go on a thirty minute break. She thanked the lady, which she still had no name for, and left. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she felt she needed to get a hold of her surroundings. She walked around and looked. The lady was right...there were many beings here. She wondered how the new empire didn't know about it. So many ships were coming and going, she wondered who kept the records, if any one did. She walked through the Togrutian section, looking at the different shops.

Soon, her half hour was up and Ahsoka had to go sprinting back to the shop. When she entered, she got a death glare from the older woman, but she said nothing. Ahsoka silently sighed, and went to work.

"Say, child, you never did say what your name was." Ahsoka winced, then said,

"Damari." The lady looked at her and said,

"Damari...?" She shook her head and said,

"Just Damari." The woman nodded.

"Alright, Damari. Lets get cracking." Ahsoka nodded and walked to the counter and began to take orders from the different people and aliens that had come.

After four hours of working, Ahsoka was ready to quit. She was handing out her millionth plate of Shu, a Togrutian dessert, when she felt she might faint. Working as a jedi was one thing, but working in a cafe was another. Walking the same path for hours at a time made her dizzy. She tried to place her best smile on as she set the plate down.

"Thank you." She nodded, then stopped. That voice...she knew it somehow. She looked at the person. Her eyes widened. It was a clone trooper! She nodded and stepped back just as a few more troopers jumped into the building.

"In the name of the Galactic Empire, you are commanded to stop!" Ahsoka stopped.

"What are you doing here?" The older woman demanded. The trooper glared at her and said,

"This is a smuggler's haven, and it's been left alone far too long." He lifted his blaster and aimed it at the woman. Ahsoka could see the blaster shot flying to the woman. Using the force to slow down time, Ahsoka jumped in the way, her hand flying to her lightsaber. It was out and activated in half a second. She was almost to late to block it, but she made it.

"Jedi! Get her!" The trooper yelled. The cafe was filled with running people, trying to get out. Ahsoka watched as the two women ran to the back, where Ahsoka knew a hidden door was.

"You, girl, come with me!" A voice said. Still fighting off the blaster shots, she followed the voice. It led her to an alley.

"Listen, if I get you out of here alive, will you watch my back?" The person asked. Ahsoka stared at him, wondering if he was going to betray her.

"Make up your mind! They're coming." She nodded.

"Good. Lets go." He used an extension cable to shoot up the wall. Ahsoka used hers as well, just as the troopers entered the alley.

After a few minutes, Ahsoka and the unknown entered the empty hanger.

"I would have figured the troopers would be here." She whispered.

"They are, just hidden. That where you come in." He whispered his plan to her. She nodded, and walked into the seemingly desterted hanger and yelled out,

"Coanar! Coanar? Where are you?" A few troopers walked out and said,

"What's your bushiness?" She smiled sweetly, hoping this trooper wasn't one she been on a mission with. She smiled again and said,

"I'm looking for my friend, Coanar? Have you seen him?" She asked. The trooper shook his head.

"When did you last see him?" He asked. Ahsoka inwardly smiled. The person had hoped he would say that.

"He ran off that way, saying something about troopers following him..." She pointed to the left. The main trooper pointed and yelled for them to follow him. Ahsoka was soon left alone.

"They're gone!" She hissed. The person ran from his hiding place and said,

"There is my ship!" He pointed. She nodded and ran to it. They met at the same time and entered. The person ran to the pilots' seat and sat down.

"Get in." He said, motioning to the co-pilots' seat. "We're leaving this place real quick." He pressed a few buttons, then the ship lifted and flew off.  


* * *

**  
This is so far my longest chapter...more then 1,000 words!! :D More about the mystery man to come!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Learning to live anew.

Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to 'No witnesses.')

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her. Also, the planets that are mentioned, except for Fruider, are found in the Star Wars essential atlas.  
**

**Evil Tree: I know!! And I think that she will start traveling for awhile. Thankfully, I have the new Star Wars Atlas, so I can stop making up planets..:D ijedi: I'm not sure who he is yet. **

* * *

Ahsoka looked out the window as the stars streamed past.

"Where are we going?" She asked. The man grunted.

"Fondar. I know a few contacts there that will give us some help."

Ahsoka stared at him. "Fondor? Thats, like, in the colonized regoins!" She said. He laughed.

"And they wouldn't expect us to hide there, would they. Besides, its pretty much a big ship yard. We can ditch this ship and get a new one if we need to." She rolled her eyes. "By the way, what's your name?"

She shrugged, and said, "Damari." He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She sighed again. She still couldn't believe that she, a Jedi, was casting her lot in with...this guy!She turned to him and asked, "What's your name?"

"Dash Socum." He answered. "At least, that's one of them." She looked at him again.

"One of them? How many names do you have?!" She asked. He turned to her and grinned.

"Well, when you....transport...illegal goods, then you may need more then one name, kid." Her eyes went wide.

"You're a smuggler?" She asked, on the verge of demanding. He shrugged.

"Yeah. And you? I know you were a Jedi, so we're both illegal, you could say." She sighed. Tears filled her eyes.

"Yes. Illegal."

He turned away from her and said, "Hey, kid, its okay to feel that way. Make no ties that will hurt you in the future is my motto. And its good to live by." She nodded and wiped a tear away.

"So, what's your real name?" She shook her head.

"Don't make ties that could hurt you." She quoted to him. He laughed and patted her shoulder.

"You'll do alright, kid." She smiled, then looked at the navi-computer.

"Whoa, I can't believe we're almost there." She said. He grinned.

"Well, You've not ever flown with the best pilot in the galaxy, have you."

Ahsoka got a bit angry at him for saying that, but how could he know of the hero with no fear? She sighed and shrugged.

"Okay kid, get ready to help me land this thing." Ahsoka nodded and got everything she needed to do done. She watched as the stars suddenly slowed as they left hyperspace. She looked down at the seemingly purple planet and gasped.

"Pretty, ain't it?" Dash asked. Ahsoka nodded.

"Kinda looks like..." She paused.

"Like what?"

"Corusant." She managed.

"Ah, okay." He said.

* * *

After landing, Ahsoka stood.

"What now?" She asked. Dash shrugged.

"I don't know. You can come with me, or go off by your self. You're pretty good in a fight, so I could use you." Ahsoka shrugged.

"I never planned to become a smuggler..." She admitted.

"Life happens. Things happen that we don't plan for." _Like the empire. Like Anakin trying to kill me. _Ahsoka thought.

"I don't know." She said.

He patted her shoulder and said, "Think about it. I'm leaving in four standard hours. If you're not there, then you're not coming. Got it?" He asked. She nodded.

"I understand."

* * *

Ahsoka was sitting across from a Cantina. It was one of the many in the space port. From her readings in the Temple library, Fondar was a pretty small planet, or at least had a small population, compared to Hapes and Teth, but more then Dathomir. She looked up at the sun...it had probably been about two hours. She still hadn't decided if she should go with Dash. She got up and walked into the cantina.

* * *

**Okay, so this isn't as long as the last one, but it's still a good length. So...um...I need some help about Ahsoka. Should she go with Dash? She won't decide in the next chapter, I know that for sure. What do you all think?**


	8. Chapter 8

Learning to live anew.

Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to 'No witnesses.')

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her. Also, the planets that are mentioned, except for Fruider, are found in the Star Wars essential atlas.  
**

**Evil Tree:That's ture. ijedi: I don't think it's Han. darth frankie  
**

* * *

Ahsoka sat at the bar. She hadn't ordered a drink yet. She turned to the guy sitting next to her and said,

"Do you know Dash Socum?" She asked.

The alien turned and grunted, "No."

"Oh." She said, and turned away. She turned back and said, "Do you know someone who does know him?" He turned back to her and stared at her, but didn't answer.

"What ever." She said and jumped off her seat. "Someone here must know him!" She sighed.

"Know who, kid?" She turned to see an old man. He was leaning against the wall with an eye patch over his left eye.

"D-Dash Socum." She stammered.

The man nodded. "Good man. Good smuggler." He said.

"Does he keep his word?" She asked. He nodded.

"Aye. Why do you want to know?" He asked. She shook her head, ignoring his question.

"Thank you." She said and walked back to the bar. She sat down and ordered a drink.

"What kind?" The bartender asked.

"I don't care. The cheapest." She muttered. The man nodded and went to make her drink. She placed her head in her hands.

One hour, and five drinks later, Ahsoka decided that it was time to go. She handed the bartender her money and staggered out of the cantina. She went back to the hanger and yelled,

"Dash! I'm coming with you!" Then she hiccuped. Dash walked out of the ship.

"Good. I'm ready. Lets get going." She nodded and walked up the ramp, trying to still the spinning room.

"I got to sit down." She muttered, and sat in the first seat she came to.

* * *

_Ahsoka slipped into the burning Temple. She had to find Anakin. She went to the room of a thousand fountains and looked in. There was no more water, only bodies. She shuddered and looked away. She knew Anakin was alive, she felt him. She went to the Council room and walked in. The younglings were littered on the ground._

"No Anakin!" She cried. A voice behind her made her jump.

"Anakin is dead." She turned to see Anakin. His blue lightsaber turned to red as it ran through her...  


* * *

Ahsoka jumped up and panted. Sweat dripped from her face.

"What is it kid?" Dash asked from the pilot's seat.

"A dream.." She said. He nodded and turned back to the navi-computer. Ahsoka sat up and walked to the co-pilot's seat.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dash asked. She shook her head.

"It's in the past." She sighed out. Dash nodded.

"Good. Now, get us to Rhen Var." Ahsoka nodded, rubbed her eyes, then plotted the coordinates.

* * *

**Short-ish chapter. Next one will have some action in it. Also, that may be a bit later then normal. **


	9. Chapter 9

Learning to live anew.

Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to 'No witnesses.')

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her. Also, the planets that are mentioned, except for Fruider, are found in the Star Wars essential atlas.  
**

**yellow 14: Shaak Ti is on Fruider with the younglings. Evil Tree: Yes, I liked the dream part as well. It was fun to write, as well as sad.  
**

* * *

Ahsoka frowned. "Why Rhen Var? It's just an ice planet." She asked.

Dash didn't look at her when he said, "I know. That's why we're going. I have some things to drop off there." Ahsoka shrugged, but didn't say anything else. She glanced back at Dash. She hadn't really _looked _at him. He was pretty tall, with blond hair that stuck straight up. He had icy blue eyes that seemed to stare into a person's soul. She found her self not liking his eyes. Skyguy's eyes always held warmth...at least, up until that day.

_"I can't loose her.'_

Ahsoka sat straighter and rubbed her eyes. _'Oh no, you are _NOT _going to haunt me, Skyguy.' _Ahsoka thought to her self. She sighed, and leaned her head against the nearest wall and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Ahsoka found herself on a planet she did not know. All she knew was that her lightsaber was out, and activated, in front of her. A dark figure stood in front of her, their blood red lightsaber lifted high above their head and brought it down to kill. Then they faltered, and a mechanical voice whispered,_

"Snips?"

* * *

Ahsoka jerked awake, yelling, "No Anakin!" She blinked, then realized that she was with Dash. Her orange cheeks grew a bit red as she settled back into the chair. Dash, however, wisely said nothing about it, but instead stated,

"We're just about to land." Ahsoka nodded, but still didn't say anything. Her dream confused her. Who was the dark figure? Why was she thinking about Anakin? She turned to look at Dash when he said something she hadn't caught.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, there is a jacket in the back for you. I figured that you'd be coming with me, so I got you one while we were on Fondar. Go put it on." Ahsoka nodded and did so. It was a bit big, but warm. The hood fit over her head perfectly.

"What, was it made for Togrutas?" She asked. He laughed.

"Maybe." Ahsoka smiled. For once in her life, she felt as if she had a big brother.

"Uh oh." Dash said.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, coming closer.

"Imperials. They're here. I don't know why." He said, confused. Ahsoka groaned.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. He stood up and moved to the back.

"Come on.'' He said, not bothering to answer her question. "Get in here." He said, lifting a board away from a wall.

"What is it?" Asked a very confused Ahsoka.

"Smuggler's hatch. Any smuggler is bantha fodder if they don't own one. For some, it's on the floor, or on the ceiling, or in the walls. They won't find you, or the shipment. Okay, get it." Ahsoka stepped in and closed her eyes as the light disappeared from the little room. Oh force, I hate enclosed spaces. She thought, a sick feeling entering her stomach. She opened her eyes to make sure she wouldn't throw up.

"Damari? You still alive?" Dash asked.

Ahsoka squeaked out a pitiful, "Yes." Dash laughed as he opened the wall.

"They're gone. Didn't even bored. I'm glad. Any way, we're free to land. We'll have to be careful, they have stormtroopers down there." Ahsoka stepped out, then paused.

"S-_storm_troopers?" She choked.

"Yeah, former Clonetroopers. Man, you have been out of it for awhile." Ahsoka nodded. She couldn't speak past the knot in her throat. Oh force! She sighed.

* * *

**Next chapter they'll get into a bit of trouble. :D I think that's what everyone is looking for. **


	10. Chapter 10

Learning to live anew.

Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to 'No witnesses.')

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her. Also, the planets that are mentioned, except for Fruider, are found in the Star Wars essential atlas.**

* * *

Ahsoka pulled the hood of her jacket up closer around her face. It just so happened to be a pretty bad day on Rhen Var. She and Dash had trekked up a mountain for five miles, carrying his 'load' on their backs.

"Are we there yet?" Ahsoka groaned out for the millionth time. Dash turned to look at her and said,

"I told you that I'd tell you when we reached it!" He turned back around, started forward, then paused. "Huh." He said, then turned to face her again. "We're there. Come on in, this way." Ahsoka felt a unnatural burst of energy as she surged up the last stretch of ground.

They entered what seemed like a hut. There was no fire in it's hearth. There was no evidence of anyone living there at all. Dash walked over to the floor and pulled on a handle. The floor opened into a cellar.

"Drop the packs in there, Damari." Ahsoka nodded and dropped her packs in gently. Dash placed his in, then closed the door. He covered it in snow, then left. It was then Ahsoka noticed the hut had no roof.

"Why no roof?" She asked, shivering.

"So that the snow covers our tracks. Only the person picking the stuff up knows how to find it." Ahsoka nodded, her teeth chattering. They then began their descent down the mountain.

When they reached their ship, Ahsoka was very glad that she would be able to get into the warm ship and maybe drink something of Dash's, but that wasn't going to happen. Two stormtroopers walked to her and Dash.

"Report your business." The first one said. Ahsoka winced. That voice, the same one she had heard almost every day. The same voice that gave the order to kill her back on Ryloth. Of course, it wasn't the same _trooper_, but still. Dash smiled and said,

"I was just dropping off some supplies to a friend of mine." Ashoka turned and stared at him. Why did he just blurt out what he was doing? Why didn't he make something up!! She turned back to the trooper. He was looking at her.

"Do I know you?" He asked. Ahsoka kept her eyes from going wide. She used the force to calm her beating heart.

"No. I've never seen you in my life." She said casually. The trooper shook his head.

"JS0110." He said. The second trooper walked up.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Get the wanted list out, will you?" JS0110 did, and handed it to the first trooper. He studied it a moment, then grinned.

"So, you're a jedi, aren't you. Padawan T-" He never finished. Ahsoka's lightsaber was out and she stabbed it into the data pad.

"What?!" He said, dropping it. His blaster was out, and he shot at Ahsoka. Her green lightsaber blocked the shot. JS0110 backed away and tried to call for back up. Ahsoka stretched out her hand and used the force to grab the comlink. It flew to her hand and he cut it in half with her lightsaber. JS0110's blaster came out and he aimed it at Ahsoka, but then he fell down, dead. Dash's blaster was aimed at where he was standing. Then, Dash fell. The first trooper let out a whoop of triumph and proceeded to shoot again, but Ahsoka cut off his arm's at the elbow. She did not want to kill the trooper. He fell and cried out.

"Someone will come for you." She murmured, grabbing onto Dash. His eyes were closed. She dragged him onto the ship. Setting him down on a small sleep couch, she ran to the controls.

"Thank you, Skyguy, for teaching me how to fly." She said as she set the coordinates for the first system she could think of. Ithor.

The ship sped out, and she was about to go into lightspeed when something hit the ship. "Blast it." She muttered, looking around to see what it was. Two TIE fighters zoomed ahead, trying to get her to stop.

"I don'tthink so." She muttered, flying low. She was so close to the ground that snow and ice jumped up and hit the windshield of the ship. The TIEs followed. Ahsoka saw two chunks of ice just ahead.

"I think I can make it.." She said, and flew in close. At the last moment, she pulled the ship up, missing hitting it by a hair. The fighter's weren't so lucky. They crashed into the ice chunks and the ships blew. She let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a memory popped up between her and Anakin.

_Anakin stood at the end of his fighter and grinned. __"That was great flying, Snips. I think I've taught you pretty well." _

_Ahsoka smirked as she said, __"I'm mastering your technique." _

Ahsoka shook her head to rid her of the thought. "Stop it!" She grumbled.

As soon as she was clear for the jump to lightspeed, she pulled the lever. The stars zoomed past. She sighed, then ran to Dash. He had been hit in the shoulder. Blood was on the back of his head. She figured that he must have hit it on something when he fell to get the blood and to render him unconscious. She cleaned the blood and applied bacta to it. Then she cleaned his shoulder wound and left him to sleep.

'If only I could sleep.' She said sadly as she sat on the pilot's seat.

* * *

**This chapter was fun to write, more action then before, I think. Well, more chapters to come. **


	11. Chapter 11

Learning to live anew.

Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to 'No witnesses.')

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her. Also, the planets that are mentioned, except for Fruider, are found in the Star Wars essential atlas. **

**yellow 14: It might be, I'm not sure. I'll change it later, I think. darth frankie and Evil Tree: Thank you so much!! I'm glad you like it!! **

* * *

Ithor. Ahsoka didn't know much about it, but for some reason it kept popping into her head. Why? It was as if the force was calling her there. She wasn't even sure what it looked like, or anything. She turned to where Dash was sleeping. She cursed her self. Of course the clones would recognise her face markings! She slammed her fists onto the navi-computer.

"Don't kill my ship." Dash murmured in his sleep. That set Ahsoka in hystarics. She didn't know why, but it felt so good to laugh. SHe hadn't laughed since, since a week before...She shuddered.

_Anakin walked down the temple walls, fuming. "Ahsoka Tano, you give me back my lightsaber! If Obi-Wan finds out I've lost it _AGAIN, _I promise I'll-" He was interupted by Obi-Wan saying, _

_"Lost what, padawan?"_

_ Anakin smiled, and said, "Just _my _padawan. Have you seen her?" Ahsoka tried to hide her giggles. Anakin turned around and noticed who he had _thought _was a youngling following him. "Ahsoka..." He said in a warning voice. She burst out laughing, and said,_

_"Master Obi-Wan, did you know that Skyguy has lost his-" Anakin covered her mouth and said, _

_"I'll talk to you later, Master." He marched Ahsoka off to her room. _

Ahsoka smiled. He had _actually _left it in his own room. She sighed and walked back to where Dash was sleeping.

"Socum, you awake?" She asked. He rolled over, away from her, and didn't say anything. "What ever." She mumbled, and walked back to the pilot's seat.

"Well Ithor, and what ever else is waiting for me, here I come." She mumbled, landing the ship. She stepped out onto the world.

"Ugh, not my favorite planet." Ahsoka mumbled. She suddenly felt this pulling, so she followed it.

After half an hour of walking, she stopped. Right in front of her was a tall man clad in black armour.

"Ah, Jedi. I know you would come." His mechanical voice rang out as his blood red lightsaber activated. Ahsoka shivered. Who was this man? Was he a man? A droid of some kind? He walked closer to her, then faltered. He shook his head, then whispered,

"Snips?"

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, buts its really late. Next one will be better, I promise!! MLV. **


	12. Chapter 12

Learning to live anew.

Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to 'No witnesses.')

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her. Also, the planets that are mentioned, except for Fruider, are found in the Star Wars essential atlas. **

* * *

"Snips?" Ahsoka stopped. How did this...thing...know Anakin's nickname for her? She stepped back.

"No." She said, her voice unusually raspy. "She is dead." The dark man took another step twords her and said,

"No, I know she is not. I know who you are." She shook her head. _NO! _He continued talking. "I trained you..." She shook her head.

"No! You didn't!!" Tears threatened to spill, but she would _not _cry in front of this monster.

"You know it is true. Come with me, and I will finish that training." Ahsoka's head popped up.

"I will never betray the Jedi." She hissed. His shoulder's seemed to slump. "Will you kill me?" She asked.

"I will do as my master commands."

"You hardly did that with Obi-Wan." She muttered. _That _made him angry. He rushed at her with amazing agility. His lightsaber crashed down, and she struggled under the weight. She had no idea he could move like that in his suit...What had put him in that? She freed one hand and used it to force push him away. He stumbled, but was otherwise unharmed.

"You can not win, young one." Ahsoka grimanced. She really hated being called "young."

"What put you in that suit?" She asked. She saw him tense. She had hit a sore spot. He launched again, but this time she expected it. She leaped into the air and flipped over him soundlessly. She crouched low to the ground, and turned her head to him.

"What do I call you know?" She asked as she dodged another attacked.

He paused, clearly worn out. _What has happened to him? _She wondered. Then shivered as she heard his new name.

"Vader. As to what happened, _Kenobi _betrayed me, as you are." Ahsoka winced. Had he killed master Obi Wan? She hoped not. As if reading her thougts, Vader answered,

"He died." Ahsoka cried out. Vader used this to force push her over. Ahsoka clamored for her lightsaber, but Vader's hand was quicker. The lightsaber jumped into his hand. Both green and red lightsabers activated, and he placed both on either side of her neck. She looked into his eyes, ready for death. Perhaps it was that which made him pause. However, in that pause two blaster shots rang out with impossible accuracy, hitting both hands. His hands flew up, and Ahsoka ducked. Her hand flew out and she grabbed her lightsaber. Dash was swaying.

"What the blasted..." Ahsoka intterupted him and said,

"Come on Dash, run!" Dash didn't need to be told twice. They both ran to their transport. He did, however, ask,

"Who the sith spittle was that!" And she continually answered,

"Just run with your legs, Dash, not your mouth!" Dash would grumbled, then a few minutes later repeat his question. _Must be his head._ Ahsoka thought.

They finally reached the ship. "Get in!" Ahsoka said, practically pushing Dash in.

"Whoa girl, slow down.." He said, stumbling on board. She ran to the pilots' seat and just pressed a bunch of numbers.

"Hey, kid! You could get us blown up!!" Ahsoka didn't really care. She grabbed the controls and lifted the ship up.

"Lets get out of here, now." She muttered. Soon, they were up.

"Let me re-set the coordinates." Dash muttered. Ahsoka nodded, then they went into hyperspace. And somehow, before they left, Ahsoka heard the small voice say,

"I will find you. And I will kill you."

* * *

When they were away, Dash turned and looked at her.

"What?!" She demanded. Dash raised an eyebrow.

"You know what. Who was that guy?!" He asked. Ahsoka sighed.

"I-Um...he was my old master, back when he was a Jedi." Dash laughed.

"That monster was a Jedi?" Ahsoka smiled.

"Once." Dash raised an eyebrow once.

"Well...?"

"Well what?" She asked, confused now.

"Who was he?" Ahsoka winced. _If I tell him he was the hero with no fear, then that will ruin Anakin's name...but it is already ruined, but maybe the galaxy thinks he is dead.._She turned to Dash.

"You wouldn't know."

"Right. What ever." Ahsoka sighed. Not only was Anakin, in a way, dead, but so was Master Obi Wan! She placed a hand over her eyes to hide her tears. Dash was uncertain about what to do. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey kid, it'll be alright." Ahsoka sucked in some air.

"Right." She wiped away her tears. "So where are we going."

"Corellia." He said. "I have some family there I want you to meet. Make you feel good, you know." Ahsoka smiled. He may be a smuggler, but he had a heart.

"Thanks." She smiled. Dash looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, what ever. I mean, my sis my want you to baby sit. Man, I have seen little Nerf in five years..." Ahsoka smiled.

"Is that his name?" He shook his head and yawned.

"Nah, just what I call him. Hey, I'm hitting the hay. G'night." Ahsoka nodded, and leaned against the wall, closed her eyes and hoped she wouldn't dream of Anakin.

_Vader. _

_

* * *

_**Well, what do you think? I liked writing this chapter as well. MLV. **


	13. Chapter 13

Learning to live anew.

Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to 'No witnesses.')

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her. Also, the planets that are mentioned, except for Fruider, are found in the Star Wars essential atlas. **

**ijedi:I don't think so.**** anakinpadmekenobi: No, Vader was trying to taunt her into turning to the dark side. Evil Tree: Thank you!! Everyone: Seriously, you don't know what your reviews mean to me!!**

**

* * *

**"We're approching Corellia." Dash said. Ahsoka julted up. When had she fallen alseep? Dash grinned.

"The Corellian wine will knock you out, doesn't it?" Ahsoka looked at him confused. Then remembered the "drink" he had given her the night before.

"Oh...thanks." She said. He nodded.

"Yeah. Keeps bad dreams away." He mumbled. Ahsoka paused, then continued on. He obviously didn't want her to think of him as a caring person, so she would let him think what he wanted to.

"Who are your family we're visiting?" She asked, trying to strike up conversation.

"Well, I have two sisters, both married. Um, one to a guy named, Fru, the other Solo. I haven't seen Dri and her husband in five years, and then Jonash and Jainia in...forever. Haven't even heard from them...they moved to the other side of Corellia before I became a smuggler, and we've not talked in seven years. I don't know much about them any more." He sighed.

"Well you can now. Your shoulder has to heal, so that can give you lots of time to catch up." She smiled. Dash nodded.

"Yeah.." He said, trailing off, lost in thought.

"Well, I'm going to take another nap. Wake me when we get there." She said and went to her sleep couch.

* * *

_Ahsoka took a sip of Dash's Corellian wine. It was her fifth glass. She stumbled out of the bar. _

_"Ahsoka." That voice. She stopped in her tracks."Haven't I taught you not to drink?" His red lightsaber activated and went down in a quick stroke._

_

* * *

_"Ah!" Ashoka said, jumping out of her sleep couch. Dash jumped out his his seat, blaster in hand.

"What is it?!" He demanded.

"A dream.." Ahsoka said, confused. Dash nodded.

"Not enough Core-"

"NO MORE WINE!" Ahsoka shouted. Dash nodded and lifted his hands to fend off her 'attack.' Ahsoka sighed. "Sorry." Dash nodded.

"Dreams pass in time." He said, moving back to his seat.

"Not soon enough." She grumbled as she moved into the co-pilots seat.

* * *

They set down on Corellia. Dash's sister, Dri, and her husband Fru met them at the landing post. Dri had a grim look on her face. Dash's smile faded.

"What?" He asked. Dri wiped a tear from her eyes. Fru walked up to his brother and law and said,

"Jainia and Jonash are dead." Dash's eyes went large.

"What?!"

"And little Han was...I don't know, he just dissapeared." Dri wailed. Fru placed his arms around his wife. Dash just stood there. Ahsoka seemed to be noticed for the first time. Dri smiled at her and said,

"Hello." Ahsoka smiled.

"Hi." She put out her hand.

"Dri Flri." Ahsoka took it.

"Damari." Dri raised an eyebrow, but Dash said,

"Just Damari. When did they die? How?"

"Shot in a space port. That's when little Han dissapeared. It was years ago..." Dash placed a hand over his eyes.

"I hardly even talking to Han..." Ahsoka sighed. Nothing was happening right any more.

"Well, I'd better leave you guys.." She said, but no one noticed.

As she walked into the town, she heard the ringing voice.

_I will find you. And I will kill you._

_

* * *

_**Had to do another dream scene...I like doing them. MLV**


	14. Chapter 14

**Learning to live anew.**

**Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to 'No witnesses.')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her. Also, the planets that are mentioned, except for Fruider, are found in the Star Wars essential atlas. **

**Evil Tree: No, thats fine. I'm absolutely flattered!! ijedi: I was just thinking on how to put that in. Everyone: Your reviews keep me updating!! keep it up and thank you!!**

**

* * *

**Ahsoka had decided to stay far away from any of the cantinas. Danger seemed to follow them. She walked to the nearest town. She needed to do something to her face markings, though she didn't know how. Suddenly, a shop caught her eye.

"Srdu's ailments. What in the moons of Bogdan is that?!" Ahsoka asked out loud. She entered and found her self amind tons of herbs, jars full of..._something_ and paint. Ahsoka's eye danced. _That _was how she would change her markings!! She walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" She asked. No one came. She moved back to the paint and read the inscription. _'An earthy mix of a certain plant from Shili and a fresh spring of water that could only be found on Musafar.' _Ahsoka snorted. Mustafar? The lava planet? Yeah right! Suddenly, a voice behind her made her jump.

"You wanna buy that stuff?" She turned to see a squat man with one eye planted in the middle of his face.

"Uh...." He smiled.

"You're a Togruta, aren't you. Hiding from the law?" He asked, his raspy voice really getting on her nerves. She shrugged.

"What if I am?"

"I can help you, you know. Change who you are, make you different." He said, getting excited over the prospect of selling something. Ahsoka tried not to laugh.

"No, thats alright. I just wanted something to change..."

"Your markings. You don't need to look so surprised. I can read your mind...." He smiled. Ahsoka looked less then convinced.

"Yes, right, well, will this paint do the trick?" She asked, holding up the bottle.

"Perhaps." He said in a singsong way. Ahsoka bit her lip. _I'm going to end up killing this guy..._She thought, but said,

"How much?" He smiled.

"Now you're talking my language."

"Well, how much?" He smiled.

"All I want is one of those wild things...like this." He showed her a picture of a cat like animal with six eyes and eight legs.

"Whoa." She said.

"Whoa is right, young one." Ahsoka winced. "These animals are dangerous. I want one. A male. With a blue coat. And six claws."

"On each foot?" She asked. He nodded. "Okay, where do I find them?" She asked. He pointed to a map.

"There, in the swampy areas." Ahsoka nodded.

"I'll be back soon." The short man grinned, as if sharing a dirty joke with himself.

* * *

Ahsoka dearly wished that she had never have agreed to go into the Coreillian swamps. The mud clung to her boots which made walking difficult.

"Stupid mud." She grubled. She had been searching for two hours, but hadn't seen one animal. She sat down on a log and threw up her hands in defeat.

"I may as well just where a mask the rest of my life." She grumbled. Suddenly, she felt hot breath on her neck. She tensed, waited two seconds and force leaped away from the log just as a cat like creature pounced on the log. Ahsoka's lightsaber was out, but before she could activate it another animal grabbed it from her hand.

"Blast it!" She said, moving away from him. One was pink, another blue. She looked at the blue one, which she guessed was a male. Six claws. Now she just needed to kill him. She used the force to leap away when another attacked her. She lifted her hand and used the force to push the female away. It hit a big tree and stayed still.

"Now, big guy, give me back my lightsaber." She said. The animal kept it in his mouth. "Come on pussy, come here." She smooched. She walked a bit closer, then had an idea. She closed her eyes, placed her hand in front of her and called on the force to hold back the animal but also grab her lightsaber. The animal tried moving closer, but couldn't. The lightsaber jiggled in his mouth, and he opened it to growl. She opened her eyes and the lightsaber flew to her hand. The animal leaped, and Ahsoka ducked, her lightsaber activated. The animal landed on it and died.

* * *

Ahsoka dragged the animal throughout the muddy swamps. It was _not _easy.

"What the force does the guy want one of these for?!" She grumbled. When she finally reached the town, she 'borrowed' a wagon from a little Twi'lek girl, and walked back to the shop.

"Hello?" She asked as she walked in. "I have the animal, blue male, I think, with six claws." No answer. She exited the hut and then brought the thing in and wheeled it to the main desk.

"Hello? Any one there?" She asked. She turned around, then fell as something hit her in the face.

The last thing she heard was, "Well, little Togruta, thank you for your payment." She then blacked out.

* * *

**Well, here is another chapter. No dreams this time, but there will be more to come. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Learning to live anew.**

**Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to 'No witnesses.')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her. Also, the planets that are mentioned, except for Fruider, are found in the Star Wars essential atlas. **

**Michael: I never actually said that Shaak Ti was a youngling...I said she was a Master. Also, if you watch , in Ep. 3, when Yoda is on Kashyyyk, Shaak Ti is on the Council, so she couldn't have been killed by Grievous. I didn't interfere with the movie facts. And don't forget, this is a fanfiction. :) ****Evil Tree: I made it up. Couldn't find anything that lived on Coreilla, so I made it up. It's based off of the Nexu. Yes, Srdu is creepy. anakinpadmekenobi: I'm not sure, perhaps. Everyone: Thank you all for your reviews!! Keep em coming!!**

**

* * *

**Ahsoka slowly woke. Her head throbbed.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud. No answer. She was strapped to a table and couldn't get up. She looked around, trying to find something to help get her out. Nothing.

"You don't think I'm that stupid, do you?" Ahsoka jerked.

"What?"

"Stupid enough to let something be here to help you escape?"

"What?" She asked again. He sighed and walked to where she could see him. It was Srdu. "What do you want?" She asked. He smiled.

"Not much, my Jedi friend." Ahsoka started.

"I'm not a Jedi..." She said, but Srdu interrupted her.

"Oh, but you are. Only a Jedi could have captured that animal, or someone with a high force concentration. Yes, I'll do what I need, then turn you over to Lord Vader." Ahsoka groaned. _Not him!! Any one but him!! _

"What do you want from me?" She asked. He smiled.

"I want to take your midi-chlorians."

"My what!? You can't take those, you sleemo! That's impossible!"

"That is what I'm going to find out..." Ahsoka groaned.

"You're a mad scientist?" She asked.

"Not mad, just-"

"Crazy?" Srdu glared at her, then left. Ahsoka sighed. "Well, Dash, It's been fun knowing you."

"Has it?" A voice asked. Ahsoka tried to turn see who ever it was that was talking. "It's me. Be still, okay?" Ahsoka nodded, and settled down. What ever would happen, she knew she was safe.

* * *

An hour passed, in which Ahsoka did nothing but think about what might happen. Dash had since left, and Ahsoka wasn't sure what he was doing. A door opened behind her.

"Now, Jedi, as a token of my-ow! That, alright, alright. As a token of my gratitude..really, sir, please move that spear just, there, thats good. Any way, here is your reward for the animal. I bet you're a bit uncomfortable in there, let me take you outttt, stop! Okay, you let her out. I'll just stand here, by my self."

Ahsoka was utterly confused. "What?" Then she was free. Dash was there, wearing...something.

"Come one, we haven't much time." Ahsoka sat up and rubbed her neck. "Quick." Ahsoka nodded.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked. Dash threw her her lightsaber. "You used my lightsaber?"

"Not used it, more like threatened with it." Ahsoka grinned. Suddenly, a beeping noise went off. Ahsoka's lightsaber ignited and Dash's blaster was out.

"Lets get out quick.." Ahsoka muttered. They made their way out with no problems. However, once at their ship, they met a few problems.

Srdu stood at the base of Dash's ship. He held something in his hand. "Don't think you'll be leaving me, Jedi. I need you." He pressed a button and Ahsoka felt her slef going faint. She tried to stay awake, but what ever was happening was too strong. She fell, and everything when black.

* * *

_"Ahsoka, can you hear me?" Ahsoka couldn't see, but she didn't need to see to know who was talking._

_"Obi Wan! Am I dead?" She asked. _

_"No, you're not." Ahsoka sighed. _

_"Are you?" She heard Obi Wan's intake of breath. _

_"No! Who told you that?" Ahsoka gritted her teeth. _

_"Vader." She felt Obi Wan's presense begin to leave."Don't leave! Obi Wan!" _

_"You'll be fine, young one." Ahsoka felt him leave. _

_

* * *

_Ahsoka woke. Where was she? Dash hovered around her couch.

"D-Dash?" She asked. He went to her.

"You're okay?" He asked. She nodded. Dash's sister, Dri, walked to her.

"Good to see you alive. Dash was worried." Ahsoka closed her eyes. "Sleep child." Dri whispered.

* * *

When Ahsoka woke again, she felt nothing wrong. She sat up. No one was here. There was, however, a note on a table next to her. It read:

_Damari, when you leave the room, just play along, understand. Now, destroy this message. _Ahsoka was confused, but did so. She left the room. When she entered the main room, she gasped. Vader was there. He had Dri and her husband on shackles. Dash stood unharmed next to Vader.

"What?!" Ahsoka hissed. Vader turned to her.

"Your friend here has given you up. If you leave with out a fuss, I will not hurt this family." Ahsoka glared at Dash. His eye looked as if they held hurt.

"I'm sorry."

Ahsoka turned away and said, "Don't make ties that could hurt you." She walked to Vader.

"I'll come."

* * *

**Here is yet another chapter with another cliffhanger...I do love cliffhangers. MLV**


	16. Chapter 16

**Learning to live anew.**

**Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to 'No witnesses.')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her. Also, the planets that are mentioned, except for Fruider, are found in the Star Wars essential atlas. **

**Evil Tree: I'm not sure. I think Dash killed him when he rescued Ahsoka. anakinpadmekenobi: Thank you! darth frankie: I'm not sure, I think so.**

* * *

Ahsoka held her head up high as she entered the Star Destroyer. It was much like the Republic Star Cruiser. But there was a dark presence that floated around it. She shrugged off the feeling and followed the _storm_troopers to the detention level. It was very different then the one when it was a Republic Cruiser. She walked into the cell. The door slid closed behind her. Ahsoka fell to her knees.

_Do not fear the darkside, padawan. _Ahsoka's head jerked up.

_Obi Wan? _She knew it was him. _Why shouldn't I fear the darkside!! Look what it did to Anakin! _Ahsoka let out a slient sob as a tear slipped unbiden down her cheek.

_You have mastered the darkside. It will no longer tempt you, but it will try to kill you. Do not let it, Ahsoka, they need you. _Ahsoka nodded.

"I will not fail you, Obi Wan." She said, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Ahsoka walked down the dust walk way. A hut like house was sitting on the horizon. Ahsoka looked closer as a young boy, only a few years, toddled after a young woman. She heard the woman's soft voice float on the breeze. _

_"Oh Luke, come, follow me. Lets go pick some mushrooms for Uncle, alright?" The baby, Luke, squeeled happily and followed. Ahsoka looked to her left. A man was watching them from a far. His once reddish beard lined with gray. He rubbed his hand over his eyes as a memory entered his mind...one that was unwanted. _

_Suddenly, she was standing next to a fountain in a marble palace. Two young girls played in a fountain not far from where she stood. They seemed to young to be alone. One had stunning white hair, the other chocolate brown. A young woman with black hair ran up to them, a slight smile on her face. _

_"Leia, Winter! I told you to stay away from the water!" She cried. She picked up Winter, and then leaned down to hold Leia when she paused. Her smile left as she remember something....someone. _

_"Come on, Sabe!" Leia said, lifting her chubby arms in the air. The woman, Sabe, lifted Leia and walked out of the room, a tear sliding down her cheek. Leia gently wiped the tear away and kissed the woman's cheek. _

_"I love you." She whispered._

_ Ahsoka heard another voice, "They need you. Protect them, please." The voice belonged to a soft spoken woman.  
_

_

* * *

_Ahsoka woke. She was laying on the ground. Her binders had come off. She reached up to rub her eyes when they touched something wet. Tears. Ahsoka looked up and felt sadness welling up inside of her.

"Blast you Anakin! Why did you have to leave me? You were like my father! You were so selfish, doing this for Padme! You have never thought of any one but you!" Ahsoka broke down and sobbed.

* * *

Darth Vader stood outside Ahsoka's cell. He was about to open it when he heard it.

_"Blast you Anakin! Why did you have to leave me? You were like my father! You were so selfish, doing this for Padme! You never have thought of any one but you!" _He couldn't go through with it. He stepped away, then left. He turned to a trooper guarding her cell.

"Captain, bring her food, and water." Vader said, then left.

* * *

Ahsoka wiped away her tears. She sat on the bench that was in the room. She reached into her pocket and took out a small beaded string. Her padawan braid. She sighed and threw them at the wall. A knock on the door made her jump.

"I'm a prisoner, you don't have to knock." She muttered, and the door opened. A stormtrooper entered, placed a tray of food on her couch, then left. Ahsoka looked at the food, expecting gruel and green water. But, it was native to Shili, and the water was crystal clear. She took a sip from it. It didn't _taste _bad...she took a bigger sip. It actually tasted good. She took a bite of her food. It was quite pleasant. She sighed and pushed the food away. She sat cross legged on the ground, her eyes closed. She streatched out with her feelings, trying to comprehend Dash's actions. He was like a brother! And brother's didn't betray their sister's to their evil, twisted former masters! A tear slipped down her cheek, but Ahsoka wiped it away. She _would _not cry about Dash. It was then she remembered the note.

_When you leave this room, just play along. Understand._Understand. Realization dawn on her. Yes, she knew what to do, when the time come. If it ever came.

* * *

Darth Vader walked to the Stormtrooper guarding Ahsoka. "Did she eat?" He asked. The trooper shook his head.

"Only a bite, and just she had just a bit of water."

"Keep feeding her, Captain." The trooper nodded and Vader left.

* * *

It must have been hours later. Ahsoka was contemplating life before Anakin destroyed it when the door opened. The stormtrooper looked at her. Ahsoka looked up, wondering what was wrong. He shook his head and walked closer. Ahsoka was confused. What did he want? She lifted her chin in a defiant stance. He leaned down and his hand hovered by her face, hesitantly. He looked at her discarded braid on the floor, and said, hesitantly, "Ahsoka?"

* * *

**I must say, this was totally made up as I wrote it...but otherwise fun. Continue to review!! Thanks, MLV.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Learning to live anew.**

**Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to 'No witnesses.')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her. Also, the planets that are mentioned, except for Fruider, are found in the Star Wars essential atlas. **

**Evil Tree: Thank you!! anakinpadmekenobi and darth frankie: What was that? I can't hear you....*feigns ignorance badly, very badly* ;)**

* * *

Ahsoka looked at the trooper, then at the wall, her braid, then back at him.

"Rex?'' She asked hesitantly. He took off his helmet and looked at her through the eyes of a human.

"I thought...that you'd died!" Ahsoka shook her head.

"No...who told you that?" She said, echoing Obi Wan's words to her.

"Vader. He said he'd killed you...Ahsoka I was so angry at him, I...I could have killed him. But I didn't, because I'm a blasted clone that follows orders." Ahsoka shook her head.

"Don't feel bad, Rex..." She said. Suddenly Vader was there.

"Captain, perhaps you and I should have a talk..." He said. Ahsoka shivered at the coldness in his voice. Rex stood and placed his helmet on. Ahsoka watched him walk out, wondering if she would ever see him again. Vader paused as he looked at Ahsoka. A tear slid down Ahsoka's cheek. He left and the door closed. Ahsoka clenched her teeth and jumped up and pounded on the door. It seemed as if she melted onto the floor.

* * *

Ahsoka moved from the door and sat on her bench. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks. She could no longer hold them in. Anakin had always taught her that it wasn't wrong to cry. That only the strong could break down. At the time Ahsoka thought he was making allowances for the times he cried, but now she knew better. Her head began to ache. She laid down, using her arm as a pillow. She closed her eyes and hoped that Darth Vader would kill her soon.

_Ahsoka do not think that way. _Ahsoka jumped off the couch and landed on the floor.

"Who's there?" She asked out loud. There was a slight chuckle.

_You don't remember me then? _Ahsoka thought back, then remembered.

"Master Plo! Why can't I hear you like I do Obi Wan?" She asked. She felt Master Plo sigh.

_Because padawan, I am one with the force. _Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat. Master Plo was...dead? _Do not worry, Padawan. My time had come, but yours has not. Do not give up hope, young one. _Ahsoka nodded.

"I won't master." She promised. As soon as she uttered the words, there was a sizzling on the wall to her right. She saw the end of a green lightsaber enter her cell. It moved upwards, to the left, down, then to the right, then back to where it stared and dissapeared. The chunk was kicked in and Dri slipped through the hole. Ahsoka ran to her and hugged her.

"Dri! Why are you here?" She asked. Dri laughed.

"Dash had a plan all along. I was so mad at him, I still am. I won't talk to him, but he is here, rescuing you." Ahsoka took a step back.

"So he betrayed me to save me...what?" Dri laughed.

"Here is what happened. When yo left, I ran to Dash and punched at his jaw. Like the good big brother he was, he let me beat on him until Fru pulled me back. Then he said, 'Will you let me explain.' I nodded and folded my arms. He was not happy, Damari. But he felt this was for the best. No, don't interupt, just let me finish. He knew of 'lord' Vader trying to kill you, so he hatched a 'brilliant' plan to get him off your trail. Let him have you, then rescue you and fake your death."

"I've already done that, though." Ahsoka said, not sure what Shaak Ti had done to make him think that she had been dead.

"I know, but we're going to destroy the ship." Ahsoka started laughing.

"You guys are going to destory a Star Cruiser? How were you planning on doing that?" She asked.

"We might have gotten some toys...you'll see, but we have to leave." Ahsoka nodded, then tapped Dri's shoulder. Dri turned around and Ahsoka put out her hand. Dri laughed and handed her her lightsaber. "You'll need it."

* * *

Ahsoka and Dri had just slipped out of the hole that Ahsoka had made and were walking down the halls. Dri made a left, then right, then another left. Ahsoka followed, looking around for Rex. Suddenly, she felt him close by.

"Wait, Dri, stop." Ahsoka said. Dri paused, and Ahsoka walked to a cell. She grabbed her lightsaber and plunged it into the door. When she had made a hole, she stepped in. Rex was sitting on the couch, his hands in his head.

"Rex!" She said. He shook his head. "Blast it, Rex, look up!" Rex did, then ran to her. They hugged.

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry, I...I failed my duty. I did." Ahsoka moved back and looked him in the eye.

"Then fix it." She said simply and left. Rex followed. Dri nodded, and walked through a door. Dash was setting some explosives onto the main power source on the ship. He stood, saw Rex and pulled out his blaster.

"No! He's with us!" Ahsoka yelled. Dash nodded and put his blaster away.

"Lets go, this is going to blow soon." They all ran from the room.

Right before they reached the ship, Vader walked into their path. Ahsoka's lightsaber ignited, as did Vader's.

"You'll not escape me this time, young one." Ahsoka smiled.

"Lets see about that, _Vader_." Ahsoka ran to Vader and their blades locked. "I'll meet you in the ship, go!" She yelled, but Vader force pushed her back. She slamed against a wall and tried to clear her head. She saw Vader advancing, but not to her. It was to Dash. He held up his blaster and aimed, but Vader was to fast. His lightsaber flew right to Dash. He ducked, but the lightsaber nicked his neck. He fell, grasping his neck.

Ahsoka force pushed Vader away and said, "Rex, help me get him to the ship!" She went to Dash and knelt next to him. "Hold on Dash, we'll get you out of here."

He looked up at her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**I don't think I'll be writing any Rex/Ahsoka stuff. So....yeah. MLV. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Learning to live.**

**Ahsoka Tano learns how to live away from the Jedi Temple when she survives Order 66. (This is not a sequel to 'No witnesses.')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker or Shaak Ti. I did make up little Damari, but I don't "own" her. Also, the planets that are mentioned, except for Fruider, are found in the Star Wars essential atlas. **

**Everyone: Thank you so much!! **

**Author's Note: The bits in italics is Ahsoka remembering, not dreams.  
**

**

* * *

**Ahsoka sat in Dri's home. So much had happened in the last two hours that Ahsoka's head was still spinning. She placed a hand on her forehead, thinking back.

_

* * *

Ahsoka watched as Rex and Dri dragged Dash on the ship. She turned back to Vader, who had gotten up. His lightsaber was in his hand. Ahsoka was prepared for death, but she planned on taking Vader with her. _

_"I can hear your thoughts. You have changed in the last few months." Vader said, taunting her. "If I remember correctly, you never gave up on anyone." Ahsoka closed her eyes a moment, letting her anger leave her. _

_"You know nothing of me _Vader. _I know only that you are twisted and evil..." She walked closer. "And that this will be your undoing." She then did something that surprised both her and Vader. She ran. Vader went after, in an annoyingly calm way. She stood over the detonators about to blow, her lightsaber angled low. _

_"I'll destroy this, and we'll both die." She said. He paused. _

_"You want to die?" He asked. No. She didn't. He knew that. She closed her eyes and plunged her lightsaber into the nearest detonator, causing the other detonators to blow. _

_The world was black. Was she dead? Was Vader? She felt something cool rest onto her head. Her lips cracked as they opened. _

_"Ahsoka?" She heard. She couldn't find her voice. What had happened. Wait, how did they know her name? "Ahsoka its Rex." Ah, that was why. "Listen, if you can here me, squeeze." She felt something enter her hand. She squeezed. There were sighs all around. Dri was talking to someone. Ahsoka heard her voice come closer. _

_

* * *

_Ahsoka rubbed her bandaged hand. Dri had left some bacta salve and some milk with her, to help ease the pain so she could sleep. But she couldn't. Something kept her awake. A tear slid down her burned cheek. The saltiness stung, but Ahsoka didn't try to fix it. She closed her eyes once more.

* * *

_Ahsoka finally opened her eyes. She was surprised she could see. She was also surpised to see that her body was intact. Dash had a gauze wrapped around his neck. He went to her bedside. _

_"So, Ahsoka Tano. I never knew you were so good at lying." Ahsoka tried to smiled, but she felt her cheeks sting so she stopped. "It's good to finally know who you are." His eyes darkened a bit, and Ahsoka knew he knew who Vader was...who he used to be. He nodded, then left. Dri entered and told her that it was a miracle that she was alive. _

_"Something must have blocked you, but I don't know what."_

_

* * *

_Ahsoka looked all around the room. She knew why she had survived. She remembered shortly after Dri had left her. She bit her tongue to keep from crying.

* * *

_Ahsoka's lightsaber plunged into the detonator. She was flown to the other side of the room, but the ship didn't explode. Instead, something was keeping it held together. She saw Vader walking to her. He leaned down and grabbed her with one hand, the other stretched out, pointed in the direction of the reactor. He was keeping it from exploding with the force. He walked out of the room, though the halls and onto his personal ship. He flew it away, and the Cruiser exploded. Ahsoka drifted in and out of conciseness as someone applied bacta to her wounds. When she woke, she found herself in Dri's house on Coreillia.  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Two weeks later**_

Ahsoka's arms were healed. They bore large scars, but she could still use them. She walked out of the room she occupied while living with Dash and his sister. Dri, her husband and Dash and Rex were waiting for her. She smiled at them.

"I can't thank you all enough.." She started, but Dash held up his hand.

"No, Ahsoka, you don't need to thank any one." She smiled.

"Well, with out my lightsaber, I'm no longer a Jedi." She said lamely. Dash smiled.

"You'll need a new job. Here." He said, handing her a piece of paper. It was a registration to a Damari Anaka for a Coreillian freighter. Ahsoka looked up.

"Its for your ship!" She cried. "You can't give me your ship!" Dash smiled.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be an uncle again, and I think I need to be here to protect him, or her, so I'll have no use for it." Ahsoka laughed.

"Oh, and this is for you as well." He handed her an identification care for Damari Anaka. "I hope you don't mind the last name." Ahsoka's eye filled with tears as she shook her head.

"You're no longer Ahsoka Tano. Oh, and this is yours." He handed Rex an identification card as well. "Forged, of course, but pretty darn good, if you ask me." Ahsoka laughed again.

"Well, looks like I'll be needing a new job." She said. Dash nodded.

"Those smuggling compartments are really handy, you know. Oh, you'll need this also." He took his blaster out of it's holster and threw it to her. She caught it and stared at it. It was his way of saying, 'Take care of yourself.'

She smiled and said, "I will." Dash nodded, and Ahsoka and Rex left.

* * *

As Ahsoka loaded the last bit of supplies onto her ship, a poster caught her eye. It was of the Jedi that had survived. However, Ahsoka's picture had the words, 'Dead' written on it. She smiled.

"So, Anakin Skywalker, you're in there some where, aren't you."

* * *

**I have sad news. This is the end. But don't worry, there will be more!! I'm going to write a sequel. I'm not sure what to call it, suggestions would be wonderful. Any way, Ahsoka decides not to become a 'smuggler', but instead goes to other world's to try to free alien species enslaved by the Empire. hats the basic drift of it. So, this has been wonderful, and I hope to see you guys at my next story!! Good bye for now!! MLV. **


End file.
